With the ongoing rise in wireless network use and mobile device use, increased reliance on wireless networks and mobile devices has driven demand for better coverage and increased network throughput. Throughput is related to the signal strength and coverage of the wireless network. As such, devices receiving low signal strength (or those devices located at or beyond the edge of the network) often experience limited or no network service. Conventionally, network coverage is extended by adding more base stations. However, adding more base stations is costly in terms of both capital expenditures as well as operational expenditures. There are other problems with merely adding base stations as the coverage solution. For instance, adding base stations takes time to deploy. In addition, it may not be economical to add a base station until there are enough end users to justify the investment. Base stations are also not suitable to be deployed for temporary uses, such as for a meeting, public event, sporting event, etc. Indeed, today's mobile users are constantly on the move and coverage is an issue when driving a car, riding a train, or riding on a bus. Another problem associated with coverage is that the wireless signals may not be strong enough to reach certain spots due to interference or being blocked by a physical object.